


Seeing Past The Skin

by RedXD



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bonding, Comfort, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Mentions of Suicide Attempt, Pre-Relationship, The Author Regrets Nothing, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedXD/pseuds/RedXD
Summary: Jeremy Gilbert will always just be Elena’s little brother.Tyler Lockwood will always just be a rich asshole.But sometimes you want to be more.
Relationships: Jeremy Gilbert & Tyler Lockwood, Jeremy Gilbert/Tyler Lockwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Seeing Past The Skin

Jeremy has grown up with a specific mindset. With a single fact being the truth in every situation.

Elena is the preferred person.

It’s always been that way. People are naturally attracted to Elena; She’s like a magnet. Even before their parents died, he was the worse of the two children.

When he was 12, some kid barreled through the halls and beat him to a pulp. The kid was a guy who liked Elena but she told him no so he took it out on Jeremy.

They got home and everyone was rushing to see how Elena was handling it, having to deal with such a horrible person. Jeremy was sore for a week, but whatever, he’s not bitter. Not at all.

That’s just how his world works.

Elena is the perfect, sweet protagonist. Jeremy is the rude, inconsiderate burden of a side character. The invisible little brother. 

‘You can’t hurt him, he’s Elena’s brother.’

‘Isn’t that Elena’s brother?’

‘I didn’t even know Elena has a brother.’

That’s always how it is.

He’s nothing except Elena’s kid brother.

And he’s accepted that.

But in his dreams, on nights where he starts wishing and wondering…

He wishes that someone would recognize him as his own person. That someone would choose him over Elena.

Jeremy just wants to be the preferred person over Elena for once.

But it’s just a stupid wish.

It’ll never be that way.

Vicki and Anna preferred him over Elena, but as always, those who don’t prefer Elena end up gone. Elena has to be the wanted one.

So it remains an occasional dream.

—

Tyler doesn’t hate people.

He just hates his lack of control over himself.

It’s as if he’s in this constant fight with himself. He tries to stay calm, to be a good person, but he always ends up losing his temper and he doesn’t know  _ why. _

So he wants to be a good person.

For someone not to roll their eyes and call him a dick.

For him not to lose his temper.

For once.

He just wishes for one moment of control. Of feeling like he’s allowed to even like something about himself.

But everyday brings more people hating him.

Sucks to suck he supposes.

—

Tyler sighs, staring at all the things he isn’t sure about.

He didn’t expect Mr. Saltzman to drop this Battle of Willow Creek float onto him. He’s the asshole jock, but yet he gets Matt hating him  _ and _ an entire float to plan on his own.

There’s footsteps and he glances up with an exasperated frown. 

It’s Jeremy Gilbert. His eyes are darting around and he seems immediately relieved, but then his eyes move and settle on Tyler. His expression drops.

_ Wow he couldn’t be more obvious that he hates me too. _

_ Not that I blame you. _

Tyler turns back to glare at his different float ideas.

What he doesn’t expect is for Jeremy to stroll over and slide into a seat at the same table as Tyler.

“What are you working on?”

_ Why’s he making small talk? _

Furrowing his eyebrows, he stares at the younger boy. Jeremy’s eyes weigh down, heavy and dark. His hair is as messy as usual, hanging over his face and framing it in ways Tyler has occasionally thought about. 

Deciding to just go with whatever Jeremy is up to, he huffs, “Mr. Saltzman dumped the Battle of Willow Creek float on me and I have no clue for it.”

The other’s eyes light up and he peeks over at the float sketches. Jeremy stares for a moment at the drawings and then glances up, “I mean I’ll help if you want. I need a project right now.” 

_ He genuinely wants to help me? _

Tyler rests his head on his palm, “What’s the catch Gilbert?”

Jeremy snickers, “No catch, you forget I like this kind of stuff. Art, I like it too.” 

_ Yeah cause you’re actually good at it. _

That thought doesn’t go further than his head though.

“Alright, you can help me with the float design then.”

“Awesome.” 

And just like that, they both get to work.

No fights or tyranny, simply two guys working on a float.

Tyler feels safe and relieved from that fact.

—

Jeremy yawns and stumbles into the empty cafeteria. He made plans to finish float preparations with Tyler, but early morning was not a thought through aspect.

It doesn’t help that Jeremy has slept exactly 0 hours. From his ongoing fight with Elena to being kidnapped and used as bait to Anna telling him his uncle killed her Mom… he didn’t have the easiest time sleeping.

Tyler sits at the table grumpily, a frown settled on his features.

“What’s got you pissed Lockwood?”

The other glances up and rubs his eye, “Nothing.”

_ As if. _

But he’s too tired to deal with it, so Jeremy simply slides into a seat and stares with half-lidded eyes at Tyler.

“So what do you need me to do?”

This invites Tyler to dart his eyes up to look at Jeremy. He immediately has his eyebrows furrowed in thought.

“What the hell happened to you?”

Jeremy smiles with sarcasm, “Wow and here I thought we hadn’t gotten to compliments yet you flirt.”

The older male glares, “I’m serious. You look exhausted, if you don't want to do check up then you don’t have to.” His voice fades to a mumble, “I’m not that much of a dick.”

The younger male sighs, “I’m fine, plus I don’t see anyone else here to help you, now do I?”

—

Tyler growls, “Watch it.” His eyes dart to the list of things he has to make sure is okay. In theory he honestly could get it done without any help. 

_ He looks so goddamn tired. _

Two choices arrive in his mind. One favors him while the other favors Jeremy. Jeremy is the one who he’s fought with in the past, the one who’s punched him and he’s punched back. But he’s also the first person to admit Tyler’s dad is an ass to him.

For once, he feels in control enough to pick the selfless option.

“Gilbert.”

Said male gazes up from where he sits with darkened eyes that seem to be only half there. “Hm? What parts am I checking over Lockwood?”

His eyebrow is raised, hand pressing into his sinking face to hold it up. His moles are covered by loose strands of hair. 

Coughing, Tyler pretends to not be thinking about Jeremy’s face and instead moves over to flick his forehead, as if ridding his mind of all Jeremy type thoughts.

“Just take a nap idiot. I’ll handle check up stuff. You’re useless when you’re half-asleep.”

Jeremy huffs, “Rude.” He pauses and then sighs, “You might be right… fine but wake me up in ten minutes and I’ll help you with stuff.”

Shrugging, he nods, “Okay.”

With that settled, Jeremy rests his head on his arms. His eyes flutter closed and within a minute or so, he’s asleep.

_ Must’ve been barely hanging on. _

Tyler stands up, needing all the time he can get to make sure all the work gets done now that he has Jeremy’s part too. His eyes drift to said younger male and he swallows.

The younger boy’s hair is strewn across his face and cheeks. Large strands cover his moles further and his face moves ever so slightly with each deep breath.

_ Damn Gilberts. No wonder everyone loves them.  _

He frowns, turning and walking away.

—

Jeremy blinks, awaking from the sleep he’d fallen into. He notices Tyler sitting on the table in front of him. He’s looking over a list.

_ Oh yeah right. _

He sits up, rubbing his eyes with a yawn. 

“Okay I am officially able to he-“

“I finished, but thanks for the offer Gilbert.”

_ Wait what? _

His eyes dart to Tyler’s as they make eye contact. Tyler instantly looks away with a shrug in his shoulders.

Tyler runs his thumb over the sheet of paper, “You were exhausted, I’m not gonna force you to help me do my own shit instead of sleeping.”

Jeremy blinks, once, twice. He laughs tiredly, “Damn Lockwood, thanks… You’re a good guy.”

At those words, Tyler freezes for a moment before placing the list down. 

“We should get going. Y’know, costumes and parade stuff. Not to mention food.”

“Yeah true.”

Before anymore can be said, the older boy rushes off.

_ Huh. _

—

A couple of hours after the funeral, Tyler ends up in the corner of the Mystic Grill.

He doesn’t have a drink or anything, instead he simply sits and ponders.

In the back of his mind he knows he should be mourning his dad, but it’s hard to mourn an asshole.

The cutest of the Gilberts and also the only one he actually enjoys speaking with slides into the seat in front of him.

“I’m not here.”

_ What- _

Tyler raises an eyebrow, “Okay?”

Jeremy ducks his head, eyes darting to the side almost bashfully. “I’m hiding from my sister and her boyfriend. They’ve been clinging to me for the past few days.”

That only spurs his curiosity further, “Why’s that?”

Without thinking through his words, he watches Jeremy huff, “They’re still on my ass about trying to-“ His eyes widen and he slaps a hand against his mouth.

_ To what? What did he do that has both Elena and Stefan watching him so closely? _

“To… what? You can’t leave me hanging here.”

The other is frozen, lips tightly pressed together as he looks anywhere but Tyler.

“Seriously? What did you do? It couldn’t be worse than when you were dealing drugs.”

That seems to unfreeze the younger boy as he swallows nervously, “If I tell you, you have to promise to not freak out, or shout; you can’t even pity me. No telling anyone else either.”

_ What the hell is he hiding? _

Tyler furrows his eyebrows, “Okay, sure.”

Jeremy pauses, seemingly deciding whether or not to tell him.

“I tried to overdose a couple nights ago.”

_ Holy fucking shit. _

The older boy is silent, staring at Jeremy.

After a long moment:

“Why the fuck would you do that?”

It slips from Tyler’s mouth, accusing and sharp. He closes his mouth, immediately shutting up.

The other seems unaffected for once, remaining calm. “I have my reasons. I told them I wouldn’t try anything again, but yet it’s nearly impossible to get away.”

Tyler shrugs, “They’re worried.”

Jeremy shakes his head, “ _ Elena _ is worried. Stefan only cares because Elena wants him to.” His voice grows quieter, but Tyler catches what he mutters:

_ “It’s always about Elena.” _

Frowning, he stares at the younger male.

_ Always about Elena? What does him nearly dying have to do with Elena?  _

Warm brown eyes meet his own dull charcoal toned eyes. 

“What?”

Tyler shrugs, “Nothing… Just seems dumb for  _ your _ almost overdose to be focused to Elena. It’s not as if she tried to die.”

Jeremy blinks and suddenly he’s smiling to himself. The same small, personal smile that Tyler has seen only a few times before.

_ I did that. _

_ Good people can make someone smile.  _

_ Maybe I can be more than just an asshole… _

“Yeah, it’s weird.” Rubbing his neck, Jeremy glances at the door. “I think Elena and Stefan are gone, but thanks for the company?”

Tyler nods, “Of course.”

  
  
  



End file.
